Jennifer Darling
Jennifer Darling (born June 19, 1946) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Cute Doll (ep15), Cute Doll#1 *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Berkeley *Centurions (1986) - Amber *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1995-1996) - Hypnotia (eps14-26), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Frank (eps14-26) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Hat Kid (ep107) *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Mindo *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Star *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Pythona *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Bonita Stegman, Bonnie Bear *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Betty, Bonita Stegman *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Bobby, Bonita Stegman, Mother, Rusty *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bump in the Night: Twas the Night Before Bumpy (1995) - Sia Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Nemo's Mother *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Wu Minion#1, Wu Sister#1 *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Shar Teel *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Cardinal Kila Balor, Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Lady of the Lake, Unicorn, Wisp *The Darkness (2007) - Gunner Darkling *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Commissar *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2015. Category:American Voice Actors